Safe in the Father's Arms
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to Right Where She Belongs. Monica and Gloria do their first assignment as supervisor and caseworker. But can Monica complete her first assignment without Tess there? Also, Monica receives a gift of her own. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own. I also own the lyrics to both songs used in this story. IF anyone wants to use them, please send me a PM or e-mail me to ask my permission before hand.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: This story is very special to me. It's special to me because it's my first story where Monica/Gloria work together as supervisor and caseworker, without Tess there to back them up. I hope everyone who reads this draws strength and faith from it as I have by writing it.

"Safe in the Father's Arms"

Gloria smiled as she watched through a nursery room window as babies slept and some just looked around, exploring the world around them. She loved children, babies especially.

As Gloria stood there, still observing the small miracles that God had blessed people with, she was joined by Monica.

Gloria turned to her supervisor with a grin of joy on her face.

"Aw, they're so cute, aren't they?" She gushed, before turning her attention back to the small infants who occupied the hospital's nursery.

Monica nodded as she gazed through the window as well.

"Aye, little one. They are cute and very adorable. The gift of a child is like a reminder to God's children to never give up and to always have faith. But our next assignment has lost her faith. And it's our job to help her find it again."

Gloria frowned at this.

"What can we do to help her?" Gloria asked, hoping Monica had the answer she was looking for.

"Just be there for her for now. And when the time comes, reveal the truth to her. The Father will do the rest."

"Okay." Gloria replied, a little uncertainly.

Monica gave Gloria a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Now, you need to get going. You have the most important part of this assignment."

"What's that?" Gloria asked, staring once again at the babies sleeping in the room right in front of her.

"To keep that sweet wee one alive." With that, Monica indicated a baby who was sleeping in a crib closest to the window. She had sparkling brown eyes and her hair was the same color as Monica's.

Gloria smiled at the infant before she turned her gaze to Monica once again.

"Is that our assignment's baby?" Gloria asked, curiosity in her tone.

Monica nodded.

"Aw, she's such a sweet little cherub!" Gloria commented, gazing at the baby with nothing but love and joy in her eyes.

"Aye, that she is. But she needs an angel to help her survive to do God's work. And you're that angel, Gloria. It's crucial that this baby survives. If she doesn't, our assignment will lose more than just her faith." With that, Monica and Gloria continued to watch over the babies, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Dear Father," Gloria prayed quietly while still watching the infants, "please, help me to complete this assignment. I trust you and I need your help. Please lead me in the right direction."

Almost immediately after Gloria was done her prayer, she found herself dressed in doctor's attire, complete with a stethoscope.

"There's your answer." Monika said, smiling gently down at Gloria. "God heard you. Now, I have to get goin'. I love you and be careful." With that, Monica gave Gloria a hug before disappearing from her side.

"Monica, wait!" Gloria called out just as her supervisor left her side.

"What is it?" Monica asked, reappearing at Gloria's side once again.

Gloria gave Monica an anxious look.

"When will I see you?" She asked, never one to like being away from the people or angels she loved for a long period of time.

Monica smiled at Gloria reassuringly.

"Sooner than you think. Now, we both need to get started. I love you, little one." With that, Monica was gone, leaving Gloria standing in front of the window to the nursery.

Meanwhile, Monica did some praying of her own once she had reached her destination. She was a wee bit nervous about completing her first assignment without Tess there to back her up.

It wasn't the prospect of taking care of Gloria and training her up that made Monica nervous. She loved Gloria and knew how to handle her. Gloria wasn't even part of the reason.

The main reason was that Monica was used to having Tess there to help her and back her up. And now, her long time supervisor and mother figure wasn't around to help her, and that scared Monica more than anything.

"Father, please, help me find the confidence to go on without Tess. Please." With that, Monica opened her eyes and stared up at the apartment complex in front of her.

Before Monica had a chance to ring the doorbell, she felt God telling her to go inside, so she obeyed.

No sooner had Monica stepped through the threshold, she found herself in front of a desk in the middle of a lobby.

The person behind it looked exhausted and in need of a nap. She had the same color eyes as the baby Monica and Gloria had observed back at the hospital. But the young adult's hair was of a chestnut brown. Still, there was no denying the resemblance. This girl was definitely the baby's mother.

As Monica took in the girl's appearance, she realized that this young adult was her assignment.

"Hello." Monica said, her tone full of sincere friendliness. "My name is Monica. I was told that you needed a wee bit of help."

The girl, who looked to be in her late teens, looked up at the sound of Monica's voice and nodded. She offered Monica a weak smile before holding out her hand in greeting.

"Yeah, I could use some help around here. It's nice to meet you, Monica. My name is Tessa."

Monica nodded, momentarily taken aback. She had to close her eyes for a minute or risk letting the tears fall. She missed Tess so much; it was like having a constant stomachache. And hearing any version of Tess's name, just made the Irish angel want her there with her all the more.

"Are you all right?" Tessa asked, breaking Monica out of her thoughts and memories.

Monica nodded and blushed as she opened her eyes again.

"Aye, I'm fine. Thank you. I-I'm sorry. It's just one of my best friends is named Tess and she had to go away for a while. I miss her terribly. It was hard to say good bye to her." Monica explained, surprised at how easy it was to talk to this girl about her problems.

Tessa nodded in understanding. She gave Monica a sympathetic look and patted her shoulder gently.

"I understand. My best friend, Anna, moved away just last month. I'm sorry you're hurting. I wish I could help you."

Monica nodded and gave Tessa a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. I'll be all right. How about you show me around and tell me a wee bit about the job."

Tessa smiled.

"Okay. I like your accent by the way. It's pretty."

"Thanks."

Tessa stood up from her place at the desk and made her way around to where Monica was standing. She picked up a set of keys from off the table before leading Monica in the direction of the elevator.

"Come on, Monica. I'll show you to your apartment and then I'll give you the jist of the job description." With that, Tessa led Monica into the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

Upon arriving on the fifth floor, Tessa made a left and led Monica down a hallway.

After walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at an apartment door.

"Well here it is." Tessa said, turning to Monica. "It's not much, but.." Tessa's voice trailed off at the smile on Monica's face.

"It's perfect." Monica told her, gazing into the one bedroom apartment. "Really. It's just what I need. Thank you, Tessa."

"You're welcome. " Tessa replied, giving Monica a small smile.

"I'm right across the hall, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Tessa told her, sincerely.

Monica nodded, showing Tessa she understood.

"All right. Thank you."

Silence fell between the two before Monica broke it.

"Tessa, would you like to come to lunch with me?" She asked, praying Tessa would take her up on her sincere offer of kindness.

Tessa hesitated at first. She didn't' like taking other people's charity and she didn't want to take advantage of Monica. But as she thought about it, her stomach growled, making the decision for her.

"Sure. That would be great." Tessa replied, giving Monica a grateful smile.

"It's my pleasure." Monica told her, sincerely. She was about to say something else, when the ringing of a cell phone could be heard.

Tessa picked it up while giving Monica an apologetic look.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. What? Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you so much for calling." With that, Tessa hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

Monica could see the fear in Tessa's brown eyes as she turned to face her.

"Monica, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on lunch. That was the hospital and I..I need to get down there right away. I'm really sorry."

"Tessa, wait!" Monica called out, running to catch up with her assignment. She found Tessa in her own apartment, frantically searching for something.

Tessa looked up only when she felt Monica's hand on her shoulder.

"I have my car outside, I'll be happy to drive you and then you can tell me what I can do to help."

Tessa was about to refuse Monica's offer, but one look into Monica's kind brown eyes and Tessa found herself nodding in agreement.

"Thank you so much, Monica. If angels were real, I wouldn't be surprised if you were one." Tessa remarked, getting a wink from Monica.

Monica smiled reassuringly at Tessa as she led her out of the building and to her car.

'My car. Monica thought as she got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. 'My car. Not Tess's car, but my car.

It felt strange for Monica to be sitting in the driver's seat of the familiar red Cadillac without Tess sitting next to her. It almost felt…wrong not to have Tess there.

As Monica drove out of the parking lot, she forced herself to stay focused. She knew if it was in God's plan, she, Monica, would see Tess again. And as long as she held onto the faith that it would happen, the Irish angel had nothing to worry about.

As they drove to the hospital, Monica stole worried glances at Tessa from time to time.

The young adult was praying quietly while staring out of the window.

"Tessa?" Monica said, her gentle Irish lilt breaking the just turned eighteen year old out of her thoughts. "Tessa, we're here, darlin'."

Tessa nodded and followed Monica inside the building once they had exited the car.

Once inside, they were met by Gloria. The younger angel gave Monica a worried look before turning her attention to Tessa.

Gloria introduced herself to Tessa before she proceeded to explain what had happened to her daughter.

"Hello. My name is Gloria. I was assigned to your daughter's case after Dr. Johnson had to leave for personal reasons. I assure you, your daughter is safe in my care."

Tessa nodded. She had felt nothing but comfort and compassion from Monica and now she felt the same from Gloria as she stood in front of her. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about both women that put the young adult's mind at ease.

"What's wrong with my little girl?" Tessa asked, her voice full of concern.

Gloria sighed as she tried to think of the best way to explain Tessa's daughter's condition to her. The youngest angel was determined to break it down so that Tessa would understand it. She had practiced bringing down her speech so that other people would be able to understand her a bit better.

Monica had told Gloria she had done a good job, but sometimes, the youngest angel forgot and used terms most people didn't understand.

"Tessa, your daughter is very sick. She has what is known as anemia."

Tessa gasped, unfamiliar with the term Gloria had used.

Monica was about to shoot Gloria a look, but then thought better of it. She had always given Gloria the benefit of the doubt before, so she let her caseworker rectify the situation on her own.

"Anemia is an iron deficiency. That means her body isn't getting the right amount of iron."

Tessa nodded. She was following Gloria so far. SHE then got a horrified look on her face and Gloria hastened to put her mind at ease.

"It's nothing you did." Gloria assured her. "It's just because she was born one month early, her body needs a little bit more help to catch up to full term babies."

Tessa nodded.

"What can you do to help her? Please, Gloria, please don't let my baby die. She…She's all I have." Tessa's voice cracked at that point, indicating that tears would come soon.

Gloria put a gentle hand on Tessa's shoulder and patted it gently.

"We're doing all we can, sweetheart. I promise. I'll keep you updated as soon as I know more. Right now, we're making sure she's hydrated and we're also giving her body the iron it needs."

"Can I see her?" Tessa asked, her tone was close to pleading, making Gloria fight back tears.

"Of course you can. Follow me." With that, Gloria led Tessa and Monica to the nursery that she and Monica had been observing a few hours before.

When they arrived, Gloria led Tessa inside and over to her daughter's crib. She got a chair for Tessa to use and checked the baby's vitals before excusing herself to check on another patient.

"You can stay as long as you need." Gloria told her, sincerely. With that, Gloria left the room, hoping Monica would be waiting for her.

Once outside the room, Gloria was met with the gentle gaze of her supervisor.

"You handled that nicely," Monica told her, making Gloria sigh with relief.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for almost explaining it to her in medical terms." Gloria apologized, a blush creeping up her rose colored cheeks.

Monica shook her head.

"It's okay. You fixed it and that's the important thing."

Gloria nodded. She then gazed over at the baby and sighed.

"I'm doing everything I can for her. I just pray the baby makes it."

"Gloria, there is only so much we can do. We need to have faith and trust God. He knows what He's doing and He is in control." Monica told her caseworker wisely.

Gloria nodded. She let a little giggle escape her lips before turning serious again.

Monica gave the younger angel a curious look.

"What's so funny?" Monica asked, interested to know what had made Gloria laugh.

Gloria hesitated before answering Monica's question.

"You sounded like…well…you sounded like Tess for a minute there." She replied, hesitantly.

Monica nodded as a frown shadowed her almost always cheerful face.

Gloria put a supportive hand on Monica's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay to miss Tess you know. I miss her too." Gloria assured Monica. She gave her a hug of comfort before letting the Irish angel go.

Monica nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"I know. I never thought it would be this hard to do my first assignment without her." She admitted, tears in her voice.

Gloria gave Monica a sympathetic look.

"It'll get easier." Gloria comforted, wisely. "I promise. Besides, you can always talk to me. I've been told I give pretty good advice." She winked, making Monica crack a small smile.

"Thanks, little one. I needed that." Monica said, a grateful smile spreading across her face.

"It's my pleasure." Gloria replied, sincerely. "I love you, Monica. I love you the same way…the same way you love Tess. I don't like it when you're upset or afraid." With that, Gloria gave Monica one more hug.

After Monica had calmed, she refocused her attention on their assignment.

"All right. Let's finish this assignment." With that, Monica went back into the nursery, while Gloria left to do her part of the assignment.

Upon arriving back in the nursery, Monica found Tessa singing to her baby. The song was unfamiliar, but Monica found herself captivated by the young girl's voice.

My sweet wee angel

My precious gift from above

Small as a pearl

But so full of love

I can't give you much

But a promise of protection

Is the one thing you can trust

I'll protect you from harm

You'll be safe and sound in my arms

When the storms come callin'

And thunder disturbs your dreams

Find refuge in my arms

The safest place to be

Whenever you're scared

Or feel unsure

Feel secure

in my promise of protection

And my love for you

Know that it's true

'cause no matter what

I'll protect you

My sweet wee angel

My precious gift from above

Small as a pearl

But so full of love

I can't give you much

But a promise of protection

Is the one thing you can trust

I'll protect you from harm

You'll be safe and sound in my arms

When bad dreams invade your slumber

Find refuge in my arms

The safest place to be

You're always safe with me

As Tessa's voice trailed off, Monica continued to stand there, entranced until the last note of the song faded away.

"That was beautiful." Monica said, still standing in the doorway of the room. She stepped through the threshold and made her way over to Tessa.

Tessa blushed, but gave Monica a small smile. She hadn't really fancied herself a singer, but she had always been told she had the voice of an angel.

"Thanks." Tessa replied, the shy smile still on her face. "It's true. I love her so much and I don't know what I would do without her."

Monica nodded and sat down beside Tessa.

"Have you given this wee miracle a name yet?" Monica asked, patting the baby's shoulder gently.

Tessa shook her head.

"No. Not yet." She replied, honestly. She turned away at that point, sure Monica was going to think her a horrible person.

"Why not?" Monica asked, no trace of judgment or criticism in her voice.

Tessa turned to face Monica and the Irish angel could see tears glistening in her brown eyes.

"I-I guess because…because I'm afraid." Tessa admitted, not sure why she had told Monica this. She had never admitted that to anyone before.

"Why?" Monica asked, although she thought she already knew the answer.

Tessa sniffed as more tears came. She let out a sob before answering Monica's question.

"I'm afraid I'll lose her. I don't want to lose her, Monica. OH God, I can't…" Tessa's voice trailed off as more sobs racked her small form.

"Tessa? Tessa, listen to me." Monica told her, her voice gentle, but urgent. "God knows how afraid you are, darlin'. He does. He knows how much you love your wee baby. He knows that you've worked hard to keep her and that you love her very much. He knows that, sweetheart. He knows you've worked two jobs and dropped out of school to support her. He knows you were hurt by people who were too cruel to help you when you needed it the most. He knows your parents threw you out of the house when they found out you were pregnant, even though the initial act wasn't your choice. He knows you pray every night for strength and for Him to help you keep going."

Tessa was speechless by now. The tears were streaming down her face at a steady pace, but she couldn't stop them. The pain of what had happened to her was making it impossible for her to stop crying.

Monica reached her arms out to the distraught girl, hoping Tessa would accept her sincere willingness to comfort her.

"Do you remember when you were a wee girl and you used to pray for God to send you a little sister for you to love and who would love you in return? You used to pray "Dear God, please send me a little sister to take care of so I can show her the right way." Do you remember that, sweetheart?"

Tessa nodded.

"Ba-but He didn't answer my prayer." Tessa told Monica, her voice full of tears and pain.

Monica nodded.

"Aye, He did. Oh yes He did. He might not have answered it the way you wanted or expected, but He did answer it."

"How do you know?" Tessa asked, her voice full of tears, but there was a hint of accusation in it as well.

Monica didn't answer verbally at first. She just smiled while pointing down at Tessa's baby.

Tessa gazed to where Monica was pointing and gasped as realization hit her.

"Don't you see? God knew it wasn't safe for you to have a little sister at the time because of the way your parents treated you. God knew the time wasn't right, so He waited. He waited until He was certain she would be safe. Then when the time came, God answered your prayer. He answered it by sending' you her. She's the answer to your prayers, Tessa. Now, you need to fight to keep her. Fight like you did to get where you are. You need to fight like you did that night you were taken advantage of."

"It didn't work!" Tessa cried, her voice full of distress. "I tried to fight! I tried so hard! But it didn't work."

"It might not have worked the way you thought it would, but it did work." Monica insisted, putting her hand on Tessa's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Tessa shot at her. "How do you know all of this? How do you know so much about my past? Ha-who are you?" Tessa's last statement came out tearful and full of fear. She was taken aback at how much Monica knew about her and the struggles she had gone through in her young life.

Monica smiled gently as she felt the light of God's love surround her.

Tessa jumped back, almost falling out of her chair at the sight.

Monica shook her head, indicating for Tessa to stay where she was.

"Don't be afraid. I am an angel. God sent me here to help you. He also has a message for you."

Tessa was silent, tears still streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Monica reached out a hand and rested it on Tessa's trembling arm.

Tessa had the impulse to pull away, but for some reason, she couldn't find the will to do so.

"It's okay." Monica assured her. "I'm not goin' to hurt you. God would never hurt you. He loves you so much, Tessa. He does. He loves that wee precious miracle He blessed you with as well."

Tessa nodded, still unable to speak.

Once she finally regained her voice, she asked the question she feared the answer to.

"Is God going to take her away from me?"

Monica shook her head, a few tears leaking from her own brown eyes.

"Oh no. No, Tessa. Of course not. God wants you to keep her. He wants you to keep her so that you can show her the way. He knows you love her. But along with the message of His love, God has one more message He wants to give you. You've been fighting for so long, but God wants you to know it's time to stop tryin' to fight alone. He wants you to know that if you ask Him, He will be there with you and help you to win the fight for your child. But you have to do something for Him in return."

"What's that?" Tessa asked, a little weary of what Monica's next words were going to be.

"You need to hand your fear and pain over to Him. You need to hand your fear and pain over to God in exchange for peace and courage. He will give you peace and courage in return, but you need to take the first step. You need to fight this battle with faith. You need to fight fear with faith. Don't you see, faith is the key to win. You need to let God take care of the big stuff and have faith that He will see you through. He will take care of you, Tessa, you just need to be ready to trust Him when the time comes. Let God take your fear and pain and turn it into something wonderful. Oh Tessa, will you let Him have it? God promises that while it won't be easy, if you start fighting fear with faith, He will see you through everything that is to come. All you have to do is trust Him."

Monica had stopped glowing by this point, but her hand was still on Tessa's shoulder.

Tessa nodded, a few tears still streaming down her face.

Monica smiled from ear to ear, although one or two tears were still in her eyes as well.

Tessa closed her eyes as she made the biggest decision of her life.

"Father, you know how afraid I am. Monica told me that if I let you, you'll help me fight this battle to keep my child. The child you blessed me with. I've never been that good at asking others for help before, but I'm going to try now. Please, will you help me fight fear with faith? And please, help my baby get better. I want to show her the way, your way. Please."

When Tessa opened her eyes, Monica was smiling from ear to ear.

"He said yes." She told her. "He also said He's very proud of you."

Tessa smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Tessa told Monica. "You're the first person who's really been there for me."

Monica shook her head.

"It's my pleasure." The Irish angel replied, sincerely.

Tessa nodded.

"Still, I want to show my gratitude."

"Tessa, sweetheart, you don't have to do anythin'." Monica told her, sincerity in her voice.

Before Tessa could continue, she suddenly felt the urge to do something she hadn't done since she was seven years old.

"Monica, I hate to ask you for another favor " Tessa began, looking down shyly. "You've done so much for me already, but there's somewhere I have to go. Could you watch my baby for me, please? I won't be long, I promise."

Monica nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Take as long as you need. She'll be safe with me."

"I know she will. Thank you." Tessa turned her attention to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. Mommy will be right back." With that, Tessa was gone.

After she left, Monica settled herself down in the chair Tessa had vacated and heaved a sigh.

"Well, little one, all you need now is a name. You're goin' to be okay, darlin'. You're gonna be okay." With one final glance at the door, Monica lifted her eyes to Heaven above. "Please, Father, let Gloria be there in time. Please."

Meanwhile, Tessa was standing in front of the hospital's chapel, just staring at the door. She didn't know what had caused her to come down here, but here she was.

Tessa wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but ever since Monica's revelation and the young adult's renewed faith in God, she felt as though God had led her here.

As Tessa continued to stand outside the door, she closed her eyes once again, just like she had done back in the nursery.

"Please, God, show me what to do." Tessa prayed quietly, not really caring if anyone saw her or not.

As she opened her eyes, she suddenly heard music coming from inside the room ahead of her. She could hear a piano playing. This got Tessa's attention and she pulled open the door to the chapel.

As Tessa stepped inside, she felt an overwhelming calm come over her and knew God wanted her to be here. But for what, Tessa wasn't sure.

It was only when Tessa heard the sounds of the piano and then a young woman's voice fill the room, did she get her answer.

As Tessa stared at the young woman seated at the piano bench, she realized she recognized her from somewhere. It was only when the young woman looked up and met Tessa's eyes, did Tessa make the connection.

But before Tessa could ask the question that was on her mind or put her theory to the test, the young woman began to sing. Her voice was like a light from Heaven, making Tessa believe this woman might just be an angel as well.

You're trapped by fear

Don't know what to do

Or where to go

Your world has crumbled

To the ground

You think you're alone

There's no one around

But then a voice inside

Tells you fear not

There's a place for you

A place you can go

When you've lost your way

Or life gets tough

And you feel your best isn't

Good enough

Trust in the Father

He'll show you the way

Back to a place where

You'll always be safe

In the Father's arms

There's nothing to fear

No pain to feel

You won't shed a tear

If you trust in Him

And keep the faith

Then you'll always

Have a place

You'll always be

Safe in the Father's arms

When you're confused and afraid

Frustrated with mistakes

you've made

You hear only blame

And unkind words

Cutting into your soul

Like the blade of a sword

You want to run

But you're scared to move

You cry out for help

But think 'What's the use?

No one will hear you

Nobody cares

Enough to listen

But someone is there

And He wants you to know

There's a place you can go

Where truth is found

And peace and love knows

no bounds

All you have to do is trust Him

Have faith and believe

He'll lead you back home

To a place of love

A place of peace

Hold onto the faith

And Let Him take the lead

In the Father's arms

There's nothing to fear

No pain to feel

You won't shed a tear

He'll pick up the pieces

And make your heart whole

His love and truth

Will fill your soul

If you trust in Him

And keep the faith

You'll see you're not alone

And you'll always

Have a place

Safe in the Father's arms

You'll always belong

Safe in the Father's arms

As Gloria stopped singing, Tessa couldn't help but smile at her. She was crying a wee bit, but a smile was clearly visible on her face as well.

Gloria smiled in return before starting to glow with God's love. She came over to Tessa and stood just in front of her.

"God wants you to know that every word in that song I just sang is the truth. He loves you and as long as you have faith and trust in Him, you will always have a place in His arms."

"And my baby?" Tessa asked, worry in her tone. "Will she have a place there too? Will my baby girl be okay?"

Gloria nodded, the light of God's love slowly fading.

"Yes. She will always have a place with the Father too. She came from Him, just as you did. He loves your little girl just as he loves you. And she's going to be fine."

Tessa sighed with relief.

"Thank the Father." Tessa said, sincere gratitude in her voice.

"Amen to that." A familiar Irish lilt stated as Monica appeared before them. She held a precious bundle in her arms before holding it out to Tessa. "Here, I think someone is hungry. Now all this wee one needs is a name."

Tessa accepted her daughter and gave Monica a smile. She held the baby close before planting a kiss on the infant's cheek.

Monica and Gloria smiled at the interaction between Tessa and the one month old baby girl in her arms.

After a moment of silence had passed, Gloria spoke up. Her tone was full of eagerness and Monica couldn't help but smile at her little one's words.

"What are you going to name her?" Gloria asked. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Tessa nodded as she glanced down at the precious miracle in her arms.

"Aye. I think I have the perfect name for her." She grinned up at Monica before turning her attention back to her baby. "And I have you to thank for it."

Monica smiled warmly in return. She had a feeling she knew what Tessa was going to say next.

"I'm going to name her…"

Monica waited patiently, but Gloria looked as though she were going to burst with anticipation!

Tessa smiled as she finally revealed the name she had chosen for her wee girl.

"I'm going to name her Monica Rebecca. Monica Rebecca Ashlynn."

At the curious look on Gloria's face, Tessa explained.

"Ashlynn is our last name."

Gloria nodded. She grinned at the name choice.

"I think that's a beautiful name. It's perfect for her." Gloria told her, honestly.

Monica nodded. She wiped at her eyes as a smile spread across her face. She had never had anyone name their child after her before.

"Thank you." Was all the Irish angel could say in response to Tessa's act of gratitude.

Tessa grinned.

"It's the least I can do. Besides, this baby is special and she needs a special name." With that, Tessa gazed back down at her baby and started talking to her.

As Tessa continued to shower her baby with affection, Monica and Gloria disappeared, their assignment complete.

As the two angels drove away in Monica's car, ten minutes later, a white dove flew overhead and perched itself on the nursery room window.

Tessa smiled when she saw it. Somehow she knew it was the angels' way of saying good bye.

"Good bye, Monica. Good bye Gloria. I hope I see you guys again someday. And thank you for helping me find my faith again."

As Tessa watched the dove fly off, she had a feeling that if it was in God's plan, she would see Monica and Gloria again. All Tessa had to do was have faith and let the Father handle the rest. And thanks to two very special angels, faith was something Tessa would never let go of ever again.

This was one experience Tessa would never forget. She would share the story with Monica as the baby got older. But most importantly, she would always remind her that they both had a place safe in the Father's arms.

THE END


End file.
